Vanishing Muggles
by JustObviousAnswers
Summary: Dumbledore always said his greatest strength was love. Now, with a Voldemort gone; Harry is just trying to find what he loves.. and sometimes, who he loves. PostWar! Powerful-Harry! Daphne/Harry, Draco/Hermione
1. Dwelling

**I. Dwelling on Dreams**

The crowd of the Leaky Cauldron was sparse, which suited Harry just fine. He eyed his drinking partner from across the table, Neville really had filled out during his time away.

"Read in the Prophet you're going back to Hogwarts," Neville said over his glass before taking a sip.

Harry nodded, saying nothing - he flicked his wand out, the white noticeably vibrant against the darkened bench, and erected a ward around them.

"You sure that's wise mate?" Neville seemed worried, which reminded him of first year when Hermionie petrified him.

"Don't have a choice, Robbards told me all Auror Trainees need five N.E.W.T's" he leaned back, waving a hand with an eye roll.

"Couldn't give you a break?" Neville smiled. "You did make his job a whole lot fucking easier."

Harry laughed; "Since when have you gotten so crase mate?"

"Things changed.." his voice trailed off, and Harry's smile faded.

"Yeah, they sure did"

They paused, each taking a heavy helping of their whiskey before Harry flicked a hand dropping the ward and calling the barmaid over.

"Ms.."

"Rosewood" she answered lively, and leaned forward eyes wide and full of mirth. Harry felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up, "Ms. Rosewood, I believe me and my friend would like to get drunk this evening, can you help us?"

She smiled, and eyed up Neville who thankfully didn't blush; "Love to, Harry" she walked back to Tom at the bar, giving him a grinning glance along the way.

"See! This is what you're going to be dealing with back at Hogwarts mate, only worse!" Neville shook his head, and Harry let out a full belly laugh.

"I think I can handle it", he chuckled out "besides, I think her attention's on you."

"Rubbish I- "

"Killed a fucking python with the Sword of Gryffindor, and basically told Voldemort to go fuck himself" Harry smirked, making Neville blush at the compliments.

"Are you playing quidditch again?" Neville distracted, and Harry suddenly got a devilish glint in his eye.

"Damn right I am" he answered immediately. "Gonna splurge and get a new broom, early birthday present."

"Oh? What happened to the Firebolt?" he finished his drink down with a loud gulp.

"Lost it on the run" he mimicked, finishing his drink. "Which reminds me, mind if I borrow a little of your hair?"

Neville blinked, then cocked his head - "Polyjuice? Don't you know some Glamour Charms?"

Harry sighed, "Dead rubbish at 'em, only last an hour - I have a fat list of shopping to do, don't want to get caught in the middle of Diagon" he nodded thankfully at Rosewood who replenished their drinks.

She lingered a moment longer than was necessary on Neville, and Harry stifled back a laugh at his longing expression.

"I fair you'll get into a bit of trouble at Hogwarts too" Harry teased.

Surprisingly Neville smiled and nodded, "Cheers to that!"

They clinked glasses, the year ahead looking more promising by the day.

-_—_-

/

Harry sat at the edge of the forest, twirling the Resurrection Stone in palm, contemplating his next move.

The rock wasn't hard to find again - with the Elder wand in hand, he simply listened to that small voice that carried in his mind.

If it hadn't been for Voldemort's years of mental torture he could see the stone driving him mad, but for Harry, it was like a calm breeze.

He had one last thing to do, one last question to ask - before he could move on in life.

Determined he spun the stone thrice in hand, and thought of the man he wanted to speak to.

"You've been reckless, Harry," he said in greeting,

"Yes, Headmaster" he nodded stiffly.

The old man's eyes crinkled with amusement, "I believe it's just Albus now, Harry."

"Never, Sir" he stated, voice harsh.

One would think he was being respectful, but for the two who'd known each other for so long knew it to be otherwise.

"You have every right to be mad at me, I will never expect you to forgive" his expression soft, but strong.

"For the Prophecy, I already have, for the Dursley's someday soon, but for your family.. never" and Albus nodded remorselessly.

"Despite my mistakes, life was too kind. If my punishment is your wrath after death, I believe it will be for the better" Albus always had a way to make someone remember themselves.

"Ariana told me she doesn't begrudge you, that death might of even been better"

"But yet you still despise me for my actions?"

"Because you kept them secret, your father was a muggle hater; and your sister a squib and you feared this would belittle your own achievements. So you told nobody, not even me. That is what I hate, your selfishness."

Harry paused, he hadn't meant for it to spill all out - but he couldn't help it, Albus has a way of keeping him honest.

"You've grown Harry, and are right; hindsight clears the mind - age even more so, at the time I was young and reckless; and in love."

He paused, and Harry said nothing in return; both minds very far away.

"I can't help, but be so extremely proud of you Harry. After all, you've lived through, after all the hate you've been tormented with - you are still capable of love, and as selfless as the boy who ventured into the Chamber of Secrets to save his best friends sister; you'll always be a much better man than I Harry"

He smiled widely, and Harry really couldn't speak - "But I don't think you called me to be showered in compliments" he nodded, they had gotten sidetracked.

"Why did you never leave? Always teaching at Hogwarts, the Elder Wand whispering power for so many years, surely you felt the call for more.."

"You flatter me Harry, but I think you'll be sorely disappointed in the answer."

"Try me"

"Fear, Harry, I was afraid"

"Of-"

"Losing that power, if I lost but one duel: that was it - the Elder Wand would be gone. Hogwarts was my sanctuary and my prison."

"..Surprised, Harry?" he nodded, "Albus Dumbledore, a coward? It is but the truth"

"Over the years many tried to challenge me to duels for sport and recognition. So I retreated to Scotland hiding behind children where nobody could bother, it was pitiful but .. _effective_."

It had never crossed his mind, but stiffly he could imagine it now - isolationism as a sanctuary.

"What do I do?" Harry suddenly felt like that small first year, asking his Headmaster for advice.

But he was older now, Albus would not be so kind.

"I believe you will have to determine that yourself"

"I'm just so tired of everyone asking something of me, I just want to... Live"

"Perhaps a certain Mirror can help prioritize what you seek most"

Harry's eyes widen, truly he had forgotten all about the Mirror Erised since his adventure to it in first year.

_Merlin, _that felt so long.

"Where is it?"

"Where it has always been" _his office. _

Harry nodded, "You don't think it's unfair for me to get a direct answer to a question so many people have to search years for, some; all their life?"

Albus gave a warm smile, "you know why I admire you so much, Harry. More perhaps than any man I know, because you do not seek power. Or popularity. You simply ask, is something right? In of itself, and you do it no matter the cost. I can't think of anyone better to have both; power and popularity"

Harry rolled his eyes, a move childish of a man his age, but it made Albus give a hearty laugh.

"Yes, you've been dealt a tough hand Harry; but I think you would not be you without it"

He continued to smile, even when Harry scowled with displeasure.

"Fear not, tough times are always ahead" Harry's eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh yes, one forgets the darkness, when living in the light for so long. For without dark, there cannot be light.

So if there is one thing, I must ask of you Harry; despite how little you may think of me - make sure to be the Light."

Harry nodded, "Always."

"Then I believe this is Goodbye, please take care of yourself, and make sure to visit Fawkes he will need a new friend"

"I will, Goodbye.. Albus"

With a nod, he disappeared. And Harry sat down, sighing to himself.

He had lied, his talk with Albus had reminded him of one more man he needed to talk to. For once, he was being selfish - indulging in the use of the Resurrection Stone, but after everything.. _Death _owed him one.

Sirius was, even in death, a man who could be distinctly be categorized as full of life. His laugh could lighten a room, and his smile could make any woman swoon. But for Harry, it made his heart ache.

"I'm sorry" he started, which didn't seem like enough but for him was.

"You never have to be" Sirius answered without pause, and Harry shook his head.

"I made a mistake, you- "

"Would of died anyways" he interrupted, with such determination Harry remained silent. "If not there, then in some other way - it was inevitable."

"But I-"

"Harry, you are without a doubt the most selfless person I have ever met. Do you think, I wouldn't stop at anything to kill Voldemort? For you? Of course! I'd battle him myself given the chance" he smiled with such mirth Harry couldn't help but mimic.

"Beat you to it"

"I know" he didn't ask how, some things better left unknown.

There was a pause, "I assume you called for a reason?"

"What do you want me to do with Grimmauld?"

"Live in it, burn it, I don't care - you know that. That's not-"

"I know, I know… The Black Title, I-..

"My Will was very clear-"

"it's a Noble house, there's-.. can go to- "

"To you, of course" he answered his stuttering gibberish.

But Harry was determined, "I have the Potter title, Draco was released; he can- "

"No" Sirius glared, "I have nothing against the boy, but the Malfoys can do with a little humility, it belongs with you."

Harry stared for the longest time, before nodding - "Okay, thank you."

Sirius nodded, smiling again; "You've grown" he looked him up and down, " look more like a man; more like your father by the day" Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"Except the beard - James tried one on Lily, she was having none of it, made him shave it after a week - stating it took away from his features. But I think it fits you, matches the scar and all - a little devil-may-care, the ladies will be tripping to get to you."

Harry's expression saddened, "Tell mom.." his voice died, there was so much to say.

"She knows"

He nodded, it was enough - "And Dad, and Lupin, and-"

"They know"

"Okay"

They paused.

"Alright time to go" he started, "I don't want you using the stone again; emergencies only."

He nodded, "Okay"

"Goodbye, Harry - we're all so proud of you."

"Thanks, bye"

"Bye" and with that he disappeared.

He let out a shaky breath, taking the stone in one hand he walked over to the tallest tree he could find. And weaving the elder wand with small flowing movement he buried the stone beneath it.

Never to be found again.

-_—_-

/

The Mirror was broken, cracked right down the middle; just another loss of the Battle of Hogwarts. He turned back to McGonagal who hadn't stopped talking.

"-I've brought in numerous experts, they've tried everything we can think of. But it's magic has been lost for years, complex atrimacy; it's become a personal project for Professor Vector," she was babbling, it hurt her heart to disappoint Harry after everything he'd done.

He never asked for anything in return, nothing from the many people he saved. And yet when he'd shown up, with an appointment mind you, expecting one small favor: she had failed him.

"She's quite versed in the field but has told me it might be past the point of fixable- "

Harry sighed and raised the stalk-white wand, weaving it in a complex pattern; his eyes closed in concentration - not saying a word.

After a full minute, he lowered the wand; and the silence between them grew. She was about to question him, then mystically the mirror started to repair itself, slowly at first; traveling along the cracks until it was racing to the finish. Edges creasing together, till the glass was smooth, unblemished.

"Mr. Potter- ! That was-...I've never seen-.."

He raised a hand, and placed his fingers against the glass; gazing into it - then after a moment pulled back - a flick of his wand draped the Mirror with a transfigured blanket.

When he turned to her, she saw a tear slid down his cheek.

"It's fixed", he stated simply, and walked past her out the door. Just before he left out of it, he paused - "Don't ever let me see it again" with that command he disappeared.

The Headmistress felt her heart contract in pain, she turned to Albus and Severus; who had watched the scene in silence. "Albus… Was that the Elder Wand?"

He nodded; still staring at the door.

"Well, I'm impressed - but with a wand like that I imagine anything- "

Albus pierced her with a thousand-yard stare.

"It is... powerful, but does not create new magic; it only exemplifies what the user can already do."

McGonagall's eyes widened; "He repaired what ten different experts in the field, could not.." her thought left unsaid.

Severus turned to Albus's portrait; "He will surpass even you".

Albus smiled; "He already has".

-_—_-

/

Hermione was staring at him in bewilderment; "Harry!"

"What?" he swallowed down the half-chewed toast, blinking away the early morning grogginess.

He was usually an early riser, but the night before Ron had gotten them properly drunk after the Chudley Cannons loss, and he was feeling the aftereffects this morning.

"The Headmistress told me what you did!" she was shaking a letter in front of his face, and he winced back.

"'Mionie, come on now - it's nine a.m., relax"

"It's noon, you daft dimbo" her eyes were shining brightly; and he groaned. Leave it to Hermione to be excited about something like a bloody mirror.

"Can we talk about this, I don't know,_ after_ I've woken up?"

She continued to smile brightly at him, but let it rest for now - which he was eternally grateful.

But his luck apparently would not hold this morning.

The fireplace roared to life, and George Weasley stepped out of it; faced immediately with two deadly wands staring at his nose.

"Where is the secret pathway that leads to Honeydukes?" Harry snapped at him, grogginess gone.

George swallowed, "Behind the One-Eyed Witch" - Harry nodded and lowered his wand; Hermione following suit.

"Sorry mate, habit" he offered a hand, pulling him into the kitchen with a soft smile.

"Not to worry, can't ever be too careful" George waved him off, "is my partner in? I believe he was expected for his shift ten minutes ago."

Hermione winced; "Right, sorry George - he was knackered this morning, I'll go get him up" she took off towards the stairs and Harry shook his head.

"Brutal really, first shift on a Sunday? After a Cudley Game? You're asking for a late worker" Harry teased, settling at the table - getting his hand around the coffee for another daft.

"I wouldn't if I had any other choice, Hogwarts week and all; speaking of which - anything I can get you? Some Pruvian Powder? Dung Bombs?"

Harry waved him off, "Not much for pranks this year, reckon I'll be extra busy".

George nodded, "Fair bet, that - way the Prophets been going on at it; McGonagalls gonna have a right old time keeping the Press off the grounds."

He paused, "You sure you wanna go back, mate? After everything?"

Harry frowned, "Everyone keeps asking me that.. yeah, gotta face up at some point"

They paused, Harry sipping his coffee.

"You know, I never blamed you, for Fred" he shook his head, "That's a lie - I blamed everyone for a while; even blamed Ginny, reckon if she hadn't told Lee Jordan we wouldn't have heard the Potterwatch broadcast and showed up.. " he was rambling, and Harry was suddenly a lot more awake.

"But, I was grieving at the time, not really in the right mind. It was bound to happen at some point, though, us dieing. Me, Fred, Charlie.. All of us; we were targets. They let Percy and Dad work at the Ministry just to keep a close watch, but at some point, Voldemort would of came for us... So, you did what you could and finished him in the end" he finished with more clarity.

Harry didn't respond, just nodded - the breakfast plate in front of him seeming so far away.

"Bloody hell, that's a right Good Morning, sorry.." he shifted uneasily with the awkward tension, "I ..Think I'll just wait for Ron at the shop then.."

"Right, take care" Harry stated half-heartedly and watched as the red-head disappeared with the flames.

A few seconds later, Ron stumbled down the stairs - his clothes disheveled and hair in a weeded mess. Hermione flicking charms from behind, fixing his appearance proper - his wallet and wand floating into his pockets while sliding his boots on at the door.

"Right, right - yes, thank you 'Mione; wallet - oh right there," he stumbled towards the Floo, half his outfit on and waved a quick goodbye to Harry who was trying not to laugh.

Finally, he vanished in the flames - and Hermione stood smiling at the floo, wand at her side.

Slowly her smile faded, and her arms crossed - sparing a sideways glance at Harry.

_Oh no.._

Harry seen that move a hundred times before, and quickly gathered up his remaining dishes dumping them in the sink before dashing for the stairs.

She blocked his path in an instant, "Oh come on Hermione; can't a man just relax - it's Sunday!"

"Harry James Potter" she crossed her arms again, tapping her wand against them - _oh boy._

"_You. Will. Tell. Me. What- "_

"My parents, Hermione; alright? I saw my Mum and Dad alive, okay? Can we please.."

She was taken aback for a minute, then flashed him a stare - "No! You will not mope around in misery again, not alone. Ron told me you knocked out a few too many last night before the game even started!"

Harry silently cursed his best friend, "So I let loose for once, sorry?"

"This is _not _about the drinking, Harry. It's about _why _your drinking" she huffed, sometimes he hated that she knew him so well.

"What do you want from me 'Mione?"

"You never talked about it to anyone," he cocked a head confused. "The Forest!" She exclaimed, hands raised above her head.

"Ron might be too busy between his family, and the shop to notice but your drawing away from us" she pushed him in the chest, hard and he stumbled back stunned. "But I notice, I'm your best friend Harry; when are you gonna talk?"

"I talked to.. _Gin- "_

"Don't lie to me Potter! You and I both know you haven't properly talked to Ginny in ages!"

_Oh, she was mad - she never called him by his last name._

"Rubbish, she went with us last night- "

"And got properly drunk too, begging you to come home with her - I _know, _who do you think apparated you home?"

He _really_ hated how she knew him so well, it made his arguing pointless.

She grabbed his hand, opening up his palm and holding the back of his hand up.

The words Umbridge had etched into his flesh had faded with time, but just barely you could see the small outline whited against his tanned skin.

"Do you know how hard I cried when Seamus told me about this; me and Ginny both".

"Ginny was mad at Umbridge, thinking of ways to kill her. But me.. I was mad at you."

He cocked his head again confused, "after all we've gone through you still keep secrets! You still hold stuff in! Why? Why do you think it's easier to keep us in the dark?"

"I just- didn't think- I don't- " he was backtracking, trying to find when this day went so wrong.

"What happen in the forest, Harry?" she grabbed his shirt, holding him in place - wand pointed at the ground for the moment.

They stared at each other, faces inches away - and Harry knew in that moment she would go to the farthest depths of madness for him without even asking; why would he hold back from her?

"Message back McGonagall" he stated, and she gave a confused look.

"We need a pensieve" he pushed away, walking towards the stairs - and Hermione finally caught on, dashing towards Pigwidgeon who was resting in the living room.

-_—_-

/

An hour later, Harry was pulling the silvery strand of memory from his temple, the two women watching in awe.

Grabbing the rim of the Pensieve, he drifted the memory down and flicked it into the watered bowl - the outlining darkening with black and green.

He nodded towards Hermione, who held her hair back - and dived into the memory.

"Potter, I was wondering- " the Headmistress, with a saddened expression started.

"Go ahead, but it stays between us" he nodded towards the bowl, and walked over to the portraits hanging on the wall while the Scottish woman dipped into the memory.

Every picture was filled, except one - Albus was hiding; if in shame or sadness, he couldn't tell.

Harry walked up to Severus's portrait instead, giving him a studious glance.

"What do you think I should do?"

"In life?" Severus asked, not at all condescending or angry as he had been expecting.

Harry nodded.

"Your father was an Auror for a time," he started, "and you share, with him, qualities that are expected of that Department; ambition, bravery, fierce protectors of innocents."

"Was that a compliment?"

"To me, hardly so; to you, undoubtedly" Harry chuckled.

"Your father was limited though, in ways you are not. I doubt there is anything you couldn't do, if given the time. You have health, youth, wealth, and fame - I know men who had none, and rose above and beyond their expectations."

"I also know men who had all, and yet failed to achieve anything. Always know you will have to work hard, whatever you do; and you will have to become the best in whatever that is - for we all expect nothing less."

"You hardly answered the question" he stated, glancing at the women behind him - still buried in the memory.

Severus sighed; "If you had been listening, you would see that I have".

He eye-rolled, and walked to the oak-wood desk in the center of the room; running a hand against the rosin.

"Where is Fawkes?" he asked, seemingly to the audience before him.

Professor Dippet answered, "He visits, at times - but I believe he resides in the Forbidden Forest these days."

Harry nodded, thinking.

"I think I want to finish school, first.. If there's one thing those two"; he waved a hand towards the women, "have taught me, it's one would be remiss without a proper education."

Severus nodded with a satisfied look; "And then?"

"Then maybe travel the world.. Adventure outside the Ministry's reach.."

"I've realised recently that I've only ever known a small pocket of the World - that there is more magic out there; magic that even the Ministry doesn't know about.. I want to be the first to discover it."

His audience was patiently listening, and he turned back towards the empty portrait.

"Too long, I've lived in a prison - trapped in lies, and deceit trying to claw my way out. Now that I've escaped it, I don't think I'll ever go back."

A word wasn't said for a moment, and Harry leaned against the desk - staring at nothing.

"The Elder Wand, will have to stay with me; regrettably. I intended to bury it with it's previous owner, but.. It's too far away. And where I'm going, I reckon I'll need a powerful wand" - he gave a short smile.

Albus didn't appear in the portrait, even though Harry was mentally willing it so - but was then distracted by Hermione returning to the world, giving a startled breath.

She searched the room, disoriented at the sudden low lighting and found him leaning against the desk.

Startled, he almost stumbled when she crashed into him like a lightning bolt; grabbing him into a fierce hug.

He rubbed her back in confusion, watching as the Headmistress wiped away a tear falling from her eyes.

"I knew you died," she mumbled into his shirt, wetting it a bit. "The way you came back and all, we knew Voldemort had done it .."

"But.. you choose to stay, you could of left; but you came back. I thought you were depressed, I thought you wanted to die - but.. You just wanted to live; you fought him to live - not to die."

He nodded, running a hand down her side - and started to pull away. Hermione finally let go, running her palms over her eyes; trying to dry them unsuccessfully.

Harry gave one last look at the portrait to his right, "Right, well.. I guess I'll see you in two weeks Headmistress."

"Harry- !" she started, seemingly at a loss of what to say after what she just witnessed.

"It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live" he quoted, making the Headmistress brighten just barely.

He moved towards the door, Hermione close behind - trying to stifle her tears. Before he could reach it, McGonagal called out; "I fair for once, Mr. Potter; you have taught me something".

"And what's that Headmistress?"

"How to turn on the light," she answered, moving back towards her desk.

Harry smiled and nodded, taking his leave out the door.

-_—_-

/

The distorted voice of the train conductor mumbled across the platform, announcing the train's nearing departure.

Harry crossed the platform, flanked on either side by a battalion of people; he really didn't need all the security, could of apparated straight to Hogsmeade and walked the path in.

But Kingsley insisted they needed a publicity boost, something to help assuage some of the on-the-fence parents that Hogwarts was safe once again.

Why he thought that Harry Potter showing up would be a signal of safety, after all his years of life being the exact opposite, he would never know.

They made way stepping through the crowd, and for a moment Harry thought they were being ignored; but then it happened - slowly at first but rose to a roaring tempo. He could barely make out the sound of the train whistle over the noise; the crowd was clapping and cheering him on.

Wizards, and regrettably some witches were clamoring at the Aurors to get even a touch of Harry Potter. Many grabbing at his jacket, screaming how much they loved him; showering bits of thank you's at him. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he spotted the flash of some rather nice breasts.

But before he could turn, Hermione was at his side - pushing him through the crowd onto the train. The Aurors dipped their heads, bidding farewell and disappeared; Harry watching in amusement.

"Come on, Harry!" Hermione grabbed his wrist again, pulling him further in; as Harry started to notice the crowd in the train trying to find him too.

They dashed for an open compartment on the opposite side of the train from the crowd; shutting the door and locking it with a ministry illegal charm and Hermione weaved her wand placing wards against the door.

Finally, she finished - sinking down into the seat with a loud sigh.

"Sorry- " he started, and she shook her head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for", she smiled - "I just feel sorry for Madam Rosemerta, I think Kingsley spotted a glance at her "assets" and he was clearly not impressed."

There was a long stunned pause, before full blown laughter erupted between them carrying on for far too long. Each moment they tried to stop, one of them would start again before long their sides were hurting.

"Alright, alright - I'm dying here 'Mione" Harry tried to say, catching his breath.

She let out a long sigh, and suddenly the roar of the engine sent vibrations through the floor.

Harry gripped his seat, the anticipation of returning to Hogwarts taking over.

It was almost comical, this otherworldly life he thought he'd never return to was starting up again.

School, he never thought after leaving the Burrow for the last time; that he'd ever return. It made him almost giddy like a young schoolboy, not for the classes; but for that normal life he always dreamed of.

The room lurked forward as the train began to move, signaling it's departure with a screeching whistle. And just like that, they were on their way. The sense of motion felt dull and insignificant compared to their other, wildly extravagant forms of travel. The build-up was minimal, mundane even.

Hermione seemed to recognize his disappointment; her smirk nothing short of condescending.

"It's not a Dragon.." she teased.

"Ay" Harry laughed, faking a sullen pout. "I feel cheated, this is my last train ride after all."

She frowned, "What about the end of the year?"

"I'll probably take off after N.E.W.T's, no point sticking around.."

She nodded, glancing out the window; the scenery starting to shift from the inner-city to the background hillside.

"Ron and I, broke up; you know" she mumbled, and Harry almost didn't register what she had sad.

"Wha-.. when did..?" he was baffled, with living in the same house as the two; apparently he had missed something.

"Last night, we had another row - but... This one was different before it was about... Other... Men" she gave a shifty eye, and Harry frowned.

"I thought he'd learned- " he started to say, voice defensive.

"And he did, about us, but I guess he just assumed it was someone else; I don't know - maybe he just thought he wasn't good enough for me.." her voice trailed off in confusion.

"But last night?" he prompted, and she nodded gratefully.

"Last night, he was mad about us going back to Hogwarts; kept saying over and over it was a waste of time; no point being there.." she waved a hand in aspiration. "But I think he just expects something else.."

"I thought he understood," she explained to Harry's confused expression. "That I wasn't just going to be some house-wife, doing nothing for the rest of my life."

"I mean after everything, we've gone through.. " she floated a hand between them, "I think we deserve to get some laws changed, bring in a new era."

He nodded; "He's a git, my best friend, but a git - sometimes I think Molly fattened him up too much, makes him expect a wife to be the same."

She laughed, and nodded; "You don't have to rip on him for my sake Harry, I understand - We're just better off friends."

The silence between them carried heavy, and Hermione pulled out a book - an itch he'd notice she did whenever nervous, or unsure; just something to put between her and the object of her nervousness.

After the fifth time of her giving a shifted glance, he couldn't take it anymore.

"What?"

She shifted in her seat, then shut the book; "And Ginny?"

He shook his head, taking off his glasses and rubbing the dust off with his shirt.

"Was never gonna work"

"Because of the age difference?" she questioned, curiously.

He slipped the glasses back on, and sighed; "No, she's mature - just... Not what I was expecting I guess.."

Hermione stared at him until he continued, which he did with a long sigh.

"She's obsessed, clingy; like if she's not snogging, or... Other things, then its a waste of time."

"I think she's expecting me to be someone else, someone obsessed with stuff like that - you know?" he was surprised when she nodded fervently.

He blushed, "Oh.."; she mimic'd him, somehow this conversation didn't feel safe anymore.

Hermione tried for humor, "Guess it's just a Weasley thing", which failed dramatically.

Silence fell between them, each trying not to look the other in the eye before suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Hermione flicked her wand, erasing the silencing charm; "Yes?!"

"Sorry to bother, is P-P-Potter in there? I have a message from Professor Slughorn!" a feminine voice they didn't recognize carried through the tinted window.

Harry sighed; "Probably an invite to the Slug Club" he waved his wand, and the door bounced open harder than he'd meant to, startling the young third-year girl wearing Hufflepuff robes.

"My bad," he said, waving her in - and she blushed furiously, handing him the finely wrapped note before taking off with a loud eep!

Hermione had to decency to shut the door, before letting out a teasing laugh.

He ignored her, unwrapping the note; "Yeah, he's hosting one in the last compartment.. wants you to join with."

"Alright, let's go" she stated, starting to get up - and Harry immediately confused pulled her back down; sitting her in the seat.

"What?"

"I'm not going" he frowned, surprised she even though he would.

"Why not?"

"Why would I, so people can stare and ask a million questions?"

"Oh rubbish, it's Slug Club - sixth, seventh years; they're not going to bother you.." though she sounded unsure the more she talked.

"Right, no thanks - I'll just wait here" he finalized by pulling out a book of his own. Hermione chuckled.

"Scared _Potter_?" she teased, sounding like a younger Draco.

"Shut up" he mumbled, flipping an unread page.

"Besides, if you wanna get a leg up in.. whatever you do after Hogwarts, this will be the best way to go about it" he raised an eyebrow at that, lowering the book.

"I don't think it's right, nepotism; but it is the way it is.. especially in a boys club like the Ministry. But relationships can be useful, even dubiously convenient; especially when trying to get some laws passed" she explained, and Harry suddenly was wondering where the Hermione he knew had gone.

"So, are you gonna make me go there by myself? With.. " she left the rest of that un-said statement to hang between them.

"Alright, alright!" he shook his head, exasperated, "But Merlin Hermione, one question about Voldemort I walk out."

She nodded satisfied, and the two made out the door - into the hallway; Harry's stomach sinking every step...

_Merlin, what have I gotten myself into.._

-_—_-

/

* * *

READ AND REVIEW, LET ME KNOW IF IT'S WORTH THE TIME CONTINUING THIS STORY.

As promised, I'll dive into a Daphne/Harry relationship - starting next chapter.

It'll be a slow burn, which if you're expecting some smut right away you'll be sorely disappointed.

But I think the best type of stories are the ones where the relationship builds instead of simply;

he's hot, she's hot we talked once.. let's have sex.

Also, Harry will be facing against a bigoted Ministry - maybe even some Law's coming into place that Hermione will be attempting to fend off..

who knows... you'll have to tell me if you wanna find out :)


	2. Amiable

**II. Amiable**

The bell rang.

"Astoria!" Daphne called, not even looking up from her book. "Door!" The war may have postponed her examinations, but that didn't mean she couldn't study for them. She was surrounded by books and parchments of various legal texts from across the world. She didn't have time to be answering doors.

The bell rang a second time, and then she remembered where her sister was; _Malfoys._

She shut her book with a slame and strode out her bedroom, rushing on some slips, and running down the corridor towards the main entrance; _where was Hokey? _She questioned, but kept moving. The sooner she got rid of whoever it was, the sooner she could get back to her books.

Opening the door with more force than was necessary, she was ready to give the intruder a foul welcome but paused when she saw who was beyond.

It wasn't Podmore, or Rowle - her father's associates as she'd been expecting, who knew Sunday was a day of rest for the Greengrass family but sometimes showed up anyways.

Instead she was met with a young man, about her own age, frightfully handsome. He was tall, like her father, but much more powerfully built, with broad shoulders and strong hands. His light brown hair was striked back and long, and he had startling blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" said Daphne, with a rough voice.

"Perhaps," said the stranger. He had an accent - something Geordie - and spoke with a cocky smirk, his keen eyes piercing. His legilimency was subtle, elegant. Had Daphne not been brilliant, and practiced the art since a young age, she wouldn't have caught it.

But catch it she did, and feeling no need to hide her knowledge of occlumency, she ejected the boy from her mind.

"Now _that _is interesting," the stranger said, and held out his hand. He was apparently unconcerned that he had just been caught using Dark magic. "I'm Marcus. Marcus Rookwood."

"Daphne Greengrass," she replied, taking his offered hand cautiously. "Is it customary, in your house, to greet strangers with legilimency?"

Her mind was searching for legal force majeure clauses for casual legilimency breaches; and slow realised there were little to none. _Interesting._

"It's customary for _me _to do so," he said, moving to lean against the doorframe. "And why not? An open door is as good as an invitation, is it not?"

Daphne had a sudden rush of enmity, men like the one that stood before her was the reason she studied law. Law created balance, equality; in a world of magic where strong men could take what they please with such daft indifference to women, they had no choice. Law was her foundation of life, in an otherwise shakeable structure - for him to not even deign legal consequence for his actions was abysmal.

"What a rather Darwinian perspective, and what will you do when behind the open door is a lion?"

"Kill it, for I am a dragon" he stated with such blunt confidence Daphne took a step back - her wand twitching in her hand. Variously, she was flirting through curses and counter curses to throw at him; ready for the ensuring fight he was teasing.

He was either entirely confident in his skill, or deftly indifferent to being cursed for he continued to stare her down inviting the coming fight. Just as Daphne was about to strike, she felt a small tug on her sundress.

"Mistress Daphne, is everything alright?" Hokey asked, a curious eye roaming between them.

This seemed to settle the two, for Marcus raised his chin looking towards the house-elf - "I have an appointment with Lord Greengrass, he is expecting me." He offered a note that substantiate his claim, and Hokey took it in hand, reading it before nodding consent.

"If you'll follow me Mister Rookwood" Hokey directed towards the stairs, the boy obediently following behind. As he passed, he flashed Daphne an amused smirk - "till next time." He didn't form it as a question, there would be a next time.

-_—_-

\/

"Why was Rookwoods spawn here, Father?" she asked, giving a curious glance over her book as she picked at her food.

"Rookwood Sr. is on trial", he stated simply - uncorking the top of a fresh bottle.

She rolled her eyes; "Your not a litigator for the defense, why was he _here_?"

"I already answered the question", he poured a glass, giving the aroma a short whiff.

This made Daphne pause, her father never lied; he _withheld_ information but never deceived. It was a habit of occupation, an unbroken rule that followed to his children.

Her eyes lit aneuw, "He's taking custody of the Estate".

"Very good, yes; the Aurors are already licking to get into the Rookwood Estate after conviction"

"But he's of Full Age, and Heir Apparent; wouldn't the administrator of trial be forced to relinquish estate to him anyways?"

"There's an Executor, Power of Attorney needs to be established - Rookwood Sr. is going for an insanity defense; episodic requitence." Daphne snorted, it would never work; they had him on a multitude of charges, he wouldn't be able to establish a timeline of the episodic without the jury rearing for the Dementor's Kiss; it was basically a death sentence.

_Although, _maybe that's what Rookwood Jr., the little bint, wanted: his father dead for the entire Estate to pass on without being choked out in wasteful legal dues they both knew was never gonna help.

_Smart.._ _Slytherin, _Daphne respected the play, no matter how crase.

"What bout M'Naghten?" she was curious, her father was obviously being drawn into the Estate Titles; but he was a thorough man - probably mapped out the Defensive's legal strategy to coincide with the paperwork timing.

"It would never work, he raped a Muggle Girl; that takes conviction and determination - the Prosecution will rip him to shreds" he sounded rather gleeful for his new clients death.

"Father?" she set the book down, noticeably intrigued.

"He was going after us next" he tried, but failed to sound indifferent to the sentence. "The Dark Lord had commanded several men to round-up blood traitors right before his demise... when Potter finished him; and the Aurors finally ballsed up - we were saved by a hair."

"Drop his case", she hissed with rouse malice, but her father shook his head. "I cannot, he's promised safety; in the future."

Daphne gaped, _what was he talking about?_

"Father?" she asked again, and he gave a heavy sigh - "Dark Lords come and go with the rising tide, Voldemort was just another in a long list of powerful men. If not him, then someone else will replace - Rookwoods have been known to be powerful men, and Marcus is no different."

He took a healthy daft of the liquid courage, "If I do this for him, and do it right - you will be safe, your sister will be safe - that is worth swallowing my pride."

Law was equality, law was fair - life she had learned.. _Was not._

"Fine" she spit out through gritted teeth, heavy subtext apparent between the two of them but not worth the time of argument to be said out loud.

"Speaking of," he feigned for safer ground, "the Prophet has been saying Lord Potter will be returning to Hogwarts."

"What of it?" she drawled, returning to her book; propping it up like a wall between them.

"It would be beneficial to have an open line of communication between House Potter, and House Greengrass" he stated it as a question without need of answer.

She snorted, and her father frowned.

"What?" he asked over his glass.

"Harry Potter is about the one man in that school who cannot be bought, persuaded, or manipulated by anyone," she said idly, and immediately regretted it.

Her father gave an interested grin, "Why.. was that a _compliment_?"

She moaned, _oh merlin here we go.._

"Is my daughter, the '_Ice Queen of Slytherin' _thawing out for the boy-who-lived?" he teased interrupted luckily for Daphne's sake, by the floo roaring to life.

Astoria floated out of it, face flushed and eyes blazing with untamed heat; when she spotted her awaiting audience she regained the composure expected of a woman her age.

"My apologizes, Father" she curtsied, taking a seat at her usual spot. "We lost track of the time."

Daphne scowled, she was using _we, _and _us _a lot more often lately; an unconscious habit of a young woman falling in love.

"Not to worry, _we_ were just discussing your sisters compliment of the boy-who-lived," her father grinned widely, while Daphne slammed her book down.

"It was _NOT _a compliment, I was merely stating a fact" Daphne lauded, unconvincingly - and her sister raised an eyebrow while fanning out her napkin before tucking it in like a proper lady.

"And what compliment would this be?" she asked, waving away Hokey's offer of red wine. Clearly she'd had more than enough already at her _boyfriends._

"She thinks Lord Potter is incorruptible, honorable, virtuous- "

"I said no such thing!" she exclaimed, and then huffed to the laughter of her two family members.

"I'm only teasing darling," he stated before taking a bite of his steak, and then returned to his original point.

"But I believe it's high time House Greengrass took a more Light role in the community, and I need you Daphne to help cultivate that role - starting with building a.. _repertoire_ with Lord Potter, maybe even offering something for alliance."

Astoria chuckled, to both the other Greengrasses surprise, "Daddy, I dare say Daph is right, if there's one thing everyone at Hogwarts knows about Harry Potter; it's he's the most moral man to have walked the earth."

"You won't be able to sway him with gold, or power - for he has enough already. And from what I hear, even most the witches that have attempted to persuade him to anything more than a kiss have been sorely disappointed."

"Is he queer?" their father rathly stated, and the girls gave each other amused looks before laughing loudly.

"No, father, not in the slightest-," Daphne managed to say and looked over at her sister, "Oh _merlin, _remember Chang after the Tournament, I'll never forget Potter's gazes across the Great Hall - like a kneazle in heat I swear. Why Chang ever went after Diggory was beyond me, he was fit but bloody stupid - now Potter.. He's fit, smart.. The whole.."

There was a paused silence, and then Daphne realized what she had been rambling - _fuck.._

"I believe Daphne is in love!" Astoria exclaimed, and the duo started beating down on Daphne with an invasion of questions for the rest of the dinner; despite this the eldest daughters mood lightened significantly - almost forgetting her short run in with a Death Eaters spawn.

-_—_-

\/

Draco drummed his fingers on the rosewood desk, his oxford jeans riding to his calves as he leaned back into the seat. All he wanted was a hard drink, but his mother had charmed the liquor cabinet with an unbreakable lock even he couldn't remove; which in hindsight was a terribly phenomenal work of magic.

He would be impressed, if he wasn't so pissed off. The Daily Prophet laid open on the desk, the entertainment section (which was basically the whole fucking paper) was stamped cover to cover in various sightings of the _boy-who-lived_. Narcissa had practically threw the paper at his head at breakfast this morning; "Potters going to Hogwarts, your going to Hogwarts," she commanded and left him to wallow in despair of the idea of returning there.

_Merlin_, if he didn't owe the man a life debt, he would kill him just to get some peace and fucking quiet around the house. Narcissa was hounding him almost daily now to either get a job, a hobby, or go find Potter and repay the debt House Malfoy owes him.

_Like_ he didn't already know, _like_ he didn't already try to find him multiple times - the man was more slippery than a garden Gnome covered in grease. He'd tried everything, staking out Diagon Alley for days on end, following Order Members brood from the Ministry to the Floo's picking at their conversations, even sticking Weasley with a tracking charm while he was at the Joke Shop. Nothing worked, Potter must have learned a lot about Warding Schematics while on the run, or simply didn't hang-out with his previous friends as he used to because they barely talked about him and when they did it was always "his place".

Either way, Narcissa claimed he wasn't trying hard enough - which honestly may of had some truth to it. His only sanctuary in his short spiral into Potter Pandemonium, was his first true love; and current girlfriend - Astoria. She was the light at the end of his tunnel, and one of the few reasons he hadn't stuck his wand down his throat since the end of the war. She was in short, the focus of all his attention.

And '_attention' _she returned, they were mad lovers - caught by their parents on multiple occasions, they just couldn't keep their hands off each other. Maybe it was the temporal high they had received having survived a bloody, massive war - or they just had a level of connection unparalleled by any before; but they could just read each other at a simple glance.

It was intoxicating, _she _was intoxicating - literally, even stepping into the same room as his love sent blood rushing to his shorts. He felt like a child back at Hogwarts whenever she was around, on multiple occasions he thought himself to be under Amortentia, or another love potion but the tests all came back negative.

This wasn't magic, this was life - and that in itself made it all the more sweeter.

He was shaken from his thoughts of a blonde haired beauty, by a knock at the door.

"Come in!" he answered, confused as to who wouldn't know to just walk in.

He was surprised by the presence of a man he distintly referred to as; fucking asshole. A well earned title by any rights, and definitely a perfect description of the man.

"Ah, Mr. Rookwood to what do I owe the pleasure?"

The man sat uninvited in a seat at the desk, his legs spread ungentlemanly; "Please Malfoy, my father was Mr. Rookwood."

He nodded, "then offer me the same courtesy."

"Very well," he paused eyeing the office with a critical look. "This is a nice office, well furnished."

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "what favor do you want today Marcus?"

He tried to hide a humorous look as he responded; "my word.. is it against the law to compliment an old friends taste in decorum? I'd never- "

Malfoy scoffed, "Friend is a loose term for our relationship, so cut the bullshit what do you want?"

"Feisty today are we? Mommy take away the booze again?"

Draco scowled in response.

"Fine, I need information" he flipped a careless hand backwards.

"Oh? Of what?"

"Of whom" Draco raised an eyebrow, "is your fucktoys sister and her disgrace of a father."

Draco growled, "Say that again, I fucking dare you."

He simply raised an eyebrow, "Touchy about the birds family huh? Going soft Draco?"

"I just have a greater respect for my _friends _and _family, _than you."

He didn't object, "So, can you help me?"

Draco frowned, "why so interested in Daphne, what's your play?"

"She's peaked my curiosity" he stated simply.

Draco contemplated for a moment, "and what do I get in return?"

"The eternal thanks of House Rookwood," he laughed at Malfoys expression.

"How about a portkey to France, I've heard through the grapevine your mother has been trying to visit the estate there, and the Ministry has been denying her."

He raised an eyebrow, "Hm, your offer is well researched and sufficient for once, you must really be interested in Daphne," he continued cutting of Marcus protest, "Very well, what would you like to know."

Marcus gave a predatory smile, making Dracos goosebumps prominent.

-_—_-

\/

The waiting crowd seemed to be overbearingly anxious, there was an air of tension all over the platform. Either people were more afraid to return back to Hogwarts than they'd let on, or everyone was waiting for something the Greengrass family were not informed of.

Astoria was tapping her foot, eyeing the crowd for a speckle of silver-blonde hair, Daphne rolled her eyes. She couldn't wait for the honeymoon period of their fuckfest to finish so she could act like a normal teenage girl, instead of this pathetic love-sick little girl. If it wasn't for their charmed bracelets, she'd think her sister under a potion for all the fanfare.

"Bloody brilliant" Cygnus sneered, eyeing a man a few family's away.

Daphne raised an eyebrow, "what?".

"Potters going to pass through, that's Gregory Marcel the Auror Captain for Protection Detailing. Best get on the train early darlings, I have a feeling the crowds going to get roudy" he gave each of them a caste hug and kiss. "Anything happens, let me know - McGonagall told us we can pull you out anytime, anxiety, bad dreams.. just let me know."

Daphne swallowed down a volley of comments she had against, she knew it was mostly directed at Astoria who had it worse last year than she did.

"Right, bye Daddy" Astoria hugged him tight, then took off into the carriage. Daphne gave one last look back, "take care of her," he commanded with a saddened expression and she couldn't help but nod back.

With that the Greengrasses separated, just before the noise level rose above the sound of the train in the bustling crowd. Daphne scowled, _Merlin help these people._

She dived into a train, and followed her sister; they were searching and finally when they came to the last compartment at the back of the train, she found him.

"Evening love, evening Daphne" Malfoy drawled, standing to offer a seat next to him. Blaise and Nott grunted their address and busied themselves with the exploding snap game in the seat between them.

Astoria smiled and gave him a razing kiss on the mouth, longer than was necessary. Daphne coughed to break the two apart and Astoria gave in a few seconds longer before moaning and sitting down, crossing her legs and hiding the blush of her cheeks.

Malfoy turned, giving Daphne an amused look to the whole affair; Daphne shook her head.

"I don't think I'll be joining," Daphne mused, then gave Malfoy a piercing look. "Take care of her," she commanded, and he surprisingly nodded. Convinced of Astoria's safety she left in search of Tracey's compartment just as the train started moving; making her sway and grab old of the railing almost knocking a blushing third-year hufflepuff girl who was carrying a note.

"So sorry," the girl apologized, then gasped - "Your Ms. Greengrass right?" Daphne raised an eyebrow, and nodded.

"This is for you," she took a note out of her back pocket and handed it to her. Daphne almost groaned out loud, she'd recognize the hand writing anywhere. It was a Slug Club Invitation, _merlin _the man was a pain in the arse - not even five seconds back at Hogwarts and he was pining for some post-war handouts.

_Whatever, _as Lady Greengrass she had to attend - so, with a languid heart she strolled to the other side of the train.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Shorter chapter than the first, sorry about that - I've been mostly working on my other Story this week. _

_But, I'm going to give this one a little bit more attention in the coming week. It has a lot more developement to work with, and is a tad more fun to write - so next chapter I promise will be much longer._

_Just wanted to establish Daphne's side of the story before we go full blown into Hogwarts; and the developing relationships._

_I hear what some of you are saying about "telling" instead of "showing" language, so I'll add a little twist to the Ginny/Harry relationship to give a better perspective next chapter - anyways stay tuned!_


	3. Experience

-_—_-

\/

**III. Experience**

Harry had never felt more uncomfortable in his life.

Across the table from him was a group of people whose parents were either dead, arrested, or excommunicated - all because of him.

It was a small price to pay for killing the darkest wizard of all time, but with the deadly glares they were throwing his way; he felt like another round with Voldemort wouldn't be remiss.

Slughorn was somehow blissfully mute to the emotions running around his table though, Merlin bless his stupidity; what Harry would give to live in it.

"-he was an associate at Pearson & Barrson's for a number of years, yes?" Slughorn said, taking another sip of his suspiciously colored drink; unaware of his inattentive audience.

Nott turned away from giving Harry a stare down to answer; "Partner, actually; they gave him the promotion during.. _the war_." He left the rest of that painfully obvious nepotism hang, almost as though he relished in embarrassing his father for choosing the wrong side.

Somehow, Harry managed not to comment. Nott had been a hair-pulling trial; claiming his rape and murder of muggle girls, mostly college-graduates, was because they gave off 'lusting signals'.

To this day, Harry still tried to find some sort of signal in existance that would indicate he would like someone to rape and murder him.

He figured, maybe he too could discover this hidden secret; and give it to Hermione everytime he had to sit through another_ slug club_ meeting.

_Merlin was this already starting to be a long day._

"And what of _your_ father, Mrs. Greengrass; has he been able to relax since the.. _trials_ have been wrapping up?"

His eyes traveled across the table, to a girl- no, woman finishing her ice cream with a scowling expression. Harry had seen her before variously in classes over the years but never truly noticed her.

_Now.._ he couldn't help but stare; she was pretty in that careless, never needs makeup sort of way. Thin, blond hair; lightly tanned soft skin with cheekbones as high as Aphrodite, she could easily be a model in the muggle world.

But a nice face didn't impress him, there was something else that drew his attention, between the positively predatory glint in her sparkling blue eyes, and the dangerous grin she gave at moments - he couldn't look away.

Now that he thought about it, he vaguely remembered Hermione complaining every once in a while that Greengrass beat her out for top score on a test, or got a few more points from the Professors that week.

"Yes, he's actually been looking to retire these days; his health hasn't been what it used to be."

Daphne caught Harry's eye, interrupting his contemplative staring and with a feign glance-away he returned to his ice cream.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Slughorn sipped morosely, "will you be following in his stead, studying Law?"

"Perhaps" though it sounded assured, surprising Harry; he figured she would dodge the question at the pass like the rest of her Slytherin posse.

He gave Hermione a sideways glance - at least she knew who her competition would be for the top-spot in Magical Law, and damn if she didn't look eager for the challenge.

Malfoy seemed to mumble something under his breath, and Greengrass gave him a piercing stare before both returned back to their desserts.

For the rest of their time together, Harry continued to watch the Slytherins from the other side of the table, reading their expressions; their body language. Only drawing away when Slughorn asked him a probing question which he heeded in one way or another.

He could tell Malfoy and Nott were close, they'd give off-the-cuff digging comments that would sound mean spirited to anyone else, but only made each other grin devilishly and backlash with an even harsher one.

He could tell that Melinda was pining to get into Zabini's pants by the way she was giving adoring looks from across the table.

And he could tell that Daphne wanted to either kill, or snog the living daylights out of Davidson seated only two people between. Either way, he was glad he was on this side of the table.

When dusk started to settle; and Slughorn let them go to get ready; Hermione was giving him a pointed glance.

"What?" he asked, opening the door to their compartment - pulling down his trunk to get out his school robes.

She smiled, and pulled hers down too; "Nothing".

"What 'Mione" he insisted, knowing whatever it was would eat away at the rest of the day.

"Enjoy dessert?" she teased, reminding him of two years ago when she said such a similar statement.

He had a strange flush of emotion between amusement, and embarrassment drain over his face.

"I'll be right back" he ignored her, taking to the bathroom to change.

He suddenly met with the lithe form of Luna Lovegood blocking his path; she was already suited in her blue trimmed robes sporting a Prefect badge to his surprise.

"Hi, Harry" she bobbed cheerfully, "Ginny's in the loo, be just a minute."

Suddenly, he didn't feel like changing - "I think I'll just- "

But the door opened before he could escape, and Ginny stepped out into the hallway; fixing her hair before turning and meeting her awaiting crowd.

There was an awkward pause before he shuffled past her - " 'scuse me" he mumbled.

Ginny, however, was having none of it and shoved in with him - shutting the door behind them.

"Oy- !" his complaint was cut off by a pair of lips capturing his mouth, her tongue immediately insistent upon entry. Her lips were tinted with the flavor of firewhiskey, and some sherry he couldn't recognize.

He was stunned for a moment, his lips unmoving. When she groaned against him in frustration, he recovered taking a hand lightly pushing her back - and she let go of him with a hooded gaze.

"Ginny- we can't- " he started, and was met with that same hurt look he'd seen weeks ago.

"Why!" her lip trembled, eyebrows furrowing. "Why am I not good enough for you? You said "after the war, Ginny", that's what you said - well the wars over, so what is it!?"

Her voice was carrying, and he knew people outside could hear her - but with the tight enclave, he couldn't reach his wand to throw up a muffalio.

"You are good enough- it's just, not.." he was panicking, this wasn't supposed to happen here, like this. She knew he hated public scenes.

"Then what, what is it!" she was seriously asking, as though they hadn't already talked about it for hours. He suddenly had a different answer for Hermione on Ginny's maturity.

"I'm not right for you" he hissed, "You need-... I'm not ready" his voice was losing, and despite the awkwardness, he felt blood rushing where it shouldn't. Ginny was always fit, and pretty - any bloke would react the same way in this situation, he reasoned.

She stared at him, in the semi-darkness searching for something; before her eyes filled with fury and she kneed him in the groin, hard. He fell to his knees in an instant knocking his forehead against the sink on the way down.

"Fine! Then you stay away from me Potter! I don't ever wanna see you again!" she exclaimed, whisking open the door where a group of people were sheepishly backtracking and slammed it behind her before he had a chance to comment.

Harry moaned, holding one hand to his throbbing groin, and the other to his bleeding forehead.

_Merlin help me._

-_—_-

\/

"Harry! What happened!?" Hermione whisked her wand out, slowly working at the cut on his forehead with practiced ease.

"Ginny" it's all he needed to say, and she nodded.

"Well, that was bound to happen" she answered, and fixed him proper; tugging into place his collar and the Quidditch Captain lapel on his robes - vanishing some blood that had trickled down to the fabric.

"Never a boring year ay'?" she teased, and Harry groaned again.

_Gonna be a long fucking day.._

When the train finally stopped, and the students shuffled out; bounding towards the carriages - Harry realized he was being stared at.

It happened whenever he was in public - even before he had defeated Voldemort, and with time he had grown used to it. But now, it was overbearing; especially with the thoughts running through his mind of what just happened.

Luckily Hermione ignored them making it a point to keep him distracted until they could reach the safety of the carriages.

"Did Arthur owl you about the appointment?" she asked, holding his arm tightly - like at any moment he might escape.

Reflectively he realized if she hadn't, he just might of.

"What appointment?"

"He must of forgotten.. The Ministry is sending in an Auror for Apparition Licenses next week; get everyone who learned during the war, but couldn't test; all proper legal."

He nodded, having nothing to say; he'd forgotten that he'd never actually gotten a license.

Distinctly, he remembered Arthur mentioning something of the sort, but then they had gotten talking about beards and muggle trimming devices the conversation got off topic.

When they got near the carriages, he picked the farthest one from the crowd - and waited for departure transfiguring some leaves nearby into mice.

Just as they were about to take off, two more people joined them.

"Alright, Harry?" Neville asked, clasping him in an awkward seated-standing hug. No matter his growth during the war, he was still a shy clumsy man.

He nodded, and gave Luna a knowing smile.

"Heard what happen with Gin, that wasn't fair - all public like that," Neville said, his voice lacking any hint of disapproval, and suddenly Harry remembered Seamus mentioning the two having a short bit during the last year.

Luna thankfully heeded the building argument, "She's been lonely." She stated with an air of confidence, and the others gave her confused looks. "Ginny didn't have many friends before the war - and the ones that came back.. changed; I think she just needs a new friend"

She had a good point, Harry mused. He shouldn't blame Ginny too much; she was expecting a eighteen-year old boyfriend when he came back - instead she got a war-torn adult.

The carriage bounced in silence, Hermione returning to her books; and Luna busying herself humming an inconspicuous tune.

Neville however seemed to be searching Harry's face for something.

Sensing he was already going to regret it; Harry threw caution to the wind.

"What?"

Neville recoiled, surprised by his own staring - "Sorry, it's just.. you really don't get it do you?"

Harry frowned; "get what?"

"She was in love with you, still is I reckon"

Harry didn't say anything.

"I mean you must of heard.." his voice trailed off.

"Heard what?" Harry asked again, biting the inside of his cheek.

"I mean she made sure everyone knew she was your girl," he started.

"Mate what are you- "

"Blimey, she wore your quidditch jersey fucking everywhere. Damn near lived in it, despite the Carrows constant detentions…" his eyes drifted with a far away look.

"Hogwarts wasn't the same while you were gone, the Carrows were horrible. They made us do things, terrible things, reckon some of us worse than others.. Ginny got the worst of it, I heard they shoved her in with some Seventh Year Slytherins, they tortured her - telling her things.."

Neville physically shuddered, "I can only imagine.."

Harry's mouth was dry, anger building; but he just felt sick to his stomach. They did that to her..

_because of him.._

"I'll apologize, make it up to her" he said determined, and suddenly he realized there were a few things he had to do before going into Hogwarts. It wasn't right, what happened to the students at Hogwarts; and he was gonna make sure they got retribution.

With the carriage still moving, he opened the door - and was met with a volley protests.

"Harry! Where are you going?!" Hermione exclaimed, and he gave a short smile before jumping off the carriage as it continued to its destination.

"To get some answers!" he yelled back, turning in-spot; but just before he apparated away he caught the eye of the carriage behind them, a group of Slytherins staring back and gave the wickedest grin to a flash of blonde hair.

-_—_-

\/

Kingsley

"The files are on your desk for review, Minister" Gloria handed him the warm shot of straight caffeine he need to boost into the morning.

"Cheers", he swallowed it down with a grimace. "Merlin, how long have we been going at it?"

"Three days now, almost four" Hawke answered, swinging his wand at the blackboard filling it with briefing notes.

"Are Oblivators and Hit Squads rotating shifts well enough, I don't want to dive into a firefight with half-awake men" Kinglsey waited for an answer, and when none came, he snarled.

"Get fucking Myers in here now! I shouldn't have to tell him this shit!" he dropped into a chair at his desk, the people around him busying themselves to avoid his wrath.

He knew he shouldn't blame them, they'd been working their asses off trying to find where the resistant death eater group was hiding. But, four days they had nothing to show and the media were becoming piranhas sniffing out the blood.

"Mysteries have any theories on the blood trace?" he flipped through the report on his desk, agitated it was too thin for his liking.

Hawke marched over, flipping his own set of the same files - "No, they don't have precedence for this type of thing. Dumbledore may have been able to, but it's beyond them."

Kingsley leaned back into his cushioned seat, running a hand over his face in agitation.

"Alright, set up a meeting with Culliber at.." he waved a hand at his assistant who peered down at her notebook.

"Three" she supplied, and he raised an eyebrow.

"You have to be at Kings Station in an hour, and then Diagon later for the front Opening".

He rubbed a hand across his face; "You couldn't get me out of it?"

She looked aghast, "it's your brother's shop!"

He gave her a pointed stare, and she sighed; "No, he was insistent.. damn near made me take a Vow I'd get you there."

Kingsley snorted, just as Myers bounded into the room looking out of breath. "Minister?"

"Rotate the bloody shifts, if we get a whiff of a hint of their location your teams going in; and I don't need men tripping over their own wands because you couldn't set a proper fucking schedule."

Myers was nodding like an eager hound dog, and Kingsley was shaking his head.

Myers was a shoo-in for Commander, he'd spent eight years as a paper pusher for the Department of Mysteries, and then the last four as brass for Auror High Command. Everything got handed to him on a silver-platter all because his daddy was the Chief Justice, who nobody could get past if they wanted anything worthwhile done in the ministry.

Kingsley was half of mind to just shoot his career and fire the man outright, then send Myers Sr a giant patronis middle finger.

But alas, he had nobody worth any salt to replace him; and he'd need a damn good replacement to not look insane to the High Command.

He sighed, peering around the room before looking back at his file; "Alright what's next?"

* * *

The station was still loud with cheering, so he grabbed her arm pulling her to the side.

"Rosey, your barely younger than me - you can't be flashing- " Kinglsey started unconvincingly with the grin plastered across his face.

"Oh relax love, just giving the boy a kip into the morning; Lord knows he needs it" she dabbed his shoulder with a soft hand, and Kingsley just shook his head.

"Ay, your right, just getting him to walk through here was like pulling teeth" Kinglsey groaned, "I almost forgot how cunning James was, Harry's just as much; if not more."

"He'll be goin' places I reckon" Rosemerta drawled with a look that made Kingsleys neck red. "You're doing just fine yourself, ya know? The pub hasn't said anything nasty in weeks; which for them is a glowing recommendation."

Kinglsey laughed, and felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Sir, time for the Opening" he nodded, and turned back to Rosemerta, "That's my queue, remember he's too young for you!" He exclaimed loudly for all nearby to hear, and she hit him on the back as he walked away. Then she blew him a faint kiss, leaving Kingsley to wonder if he had time tonight to sneak over to Hogsmeade.

* * *

Outside, it was really storming, the kind of storm that cracks trees and blows down houses. The Thames waves crashing against the walkways like artillery shots, echoing across the buildings.

Kingsley knew it was abnormal, London didn't fair this type of weather often - it had sprung up randomly during the day. Cascading from Canvey Island's bulkhead front, down the river and through the trenches; the muggle news was calling it the storm of the century.

But he knew this was something else, something was coming to London.

"What's Border Patrol saying?", Kingsley looked at a map on the wall where border stations, and their patrol routes were located.

Myers turned his Ocolometer to the right frequency, shouting a few commands; "They can't tell, but some of the Jewish Hitwizards are saying _Livyatan_."

The Minister physically cringed, Hebrew for **Leviathan** \- a Mesopotamian sea-monster of absolute death. A multi-headed primordial serpent of immense size, capable of boiling the sea with its fire breathing maw that's layered in double-edged teeth sharp as swords.

The last one was seen seventy years ago, and it had taken three-hundred wands to bring it down; taking the lives of eighty with it.

The creatures usually stayed to their domains, deep within the seabeds and only bothered to hunt once a year for schools of sharks and whales. Their remains floating to the surface as a gruesome scene of death, but they never gave Wizards any trouble. In fact, there was an old wives' tale that when calamity was coming; it always started with a Leviathan.

It just so happened, the last one was just before the war.. _Merlin,_ he felt the shiver of a premonition bounding across his mind.. _this was exactly how it had started last time._

"I want every wand from Blackwater to Ringwood to report to the Atrium in the next hour! Tell Hythe we're pulling all border patrol back to London, if their right and this is a Leviathan we need every able wand!" As he talked, the Commanders were racing around him throwing Patronuses and Paper-Notes into the open door.

"We'll be mounting at the Dartford Crossing, get a home base setup in the Oil Storage Depot by the East Tunnel Shaft! Having Ashby's team start clearing out the muggles, I want a warding net in place by the time I fucking get there!"

A resounding, "Yes Minister" echo'd across the room - and he nodded back, looking over his notes.

"Minister?" one of his assistants shyly interrupted, the blue phone by his desk in her hand.

"Yes?"

"It's the front desk, she says Harry Potters here to see you"

He cocked his head, then nodded and she whispered back into the phone before hanging it up. He noticed around the room, a lot of people suddenly slowing down at what they were doing.

"Get back to work!" he yelled, slamming his wand against the desk making a loud cracking sound to snap them back into shape. His assistants and Commanders hurried back about - and Kingsley shook his head, walking out the door towards the Private Elevator shaft... _Merlin, this better be good._

-_—_-

\/

Harry

His loud crack echoed across the abandoned alleyway, startling a homeless man who was sleeping nearby. He threw some change into the bin, and nodded strolling towards the busy intersection.

Allowing a quick stop to purchase two hot drinks from the street vendor, Harry headed towards the Ministry of Magic. The wet wind was beating at his school coat, and the waves of the Thames were echoing down the streets; so as soon as he could, he dived into the phonebooth whisking his wand out to dry his clothes.

_Weird weather.._

As he reached the Atrium, Harry waved his wand - donning a dark purple cloak, pulling the hood over his head. He wanted to avoid being seen by too many people. Stepping out of a fireplace in a flash of green flames, he headed towards the registration desk.

"Good morning sir," a witch greeted, not even bothering to look up from her copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Morning," he replied amused behind his partially obscured face.

"Your wand?"

He rested it on the desk, as she flipped the paper back to the front page. He snorted as he saw an image of himself occupying the main article.

"Name and purpose of visit?" she asked.

"Potter, to see the Minister for Magic."

The witch froze, and looked up, her face a mix of shock and disbelief.

"Harry Potter?"

"Yes."

To her credit, she quickly regained her composure. Pressing a small red button, she spoke into a receiver on her desk.

"Please inform the Minister that Harry Potter is here to see him."

The witch directed him towards a silver doored lift that Harry knew would take him directly to the Minister's offices. He got in, and grabbed for a handhold as the lift shot upwards; almost spilling his drinks.

Kingsley was waiting outside the lift, and Harry handed him the other still hot mug of coffee in his hand. If his eyes lighting up was anything to go by, he'd chosen the drink he needed correctly.

"Harry," he started with a smile while sipping. "I believe your supposed to be in school."

Harry nodded, "Speaking of school, I- " he was cut off by noticing the busy scene in Kingleys office.

"What's going on?" He vanished away his cup, a wordless wandless feat that didn't go unnoticed by the Minister.

"Nothing you need to worry-"

"If I had a pound every time someone said that.. What's going on?"

Kingsley sighed, "It really isn't your problem, just some trouble with a beast - what did you come here for?"

Around him, the other officers were starting to listen into their conversation so Kinglsey pulled him back out into the hallway.

"What type of beast," Harry insisted, "maybe I can help."

Kingsley searched his eyes, seeing that he wasn't going to give up the questions. "A Leviathan, nasty right bastards - probably only four in existence, we think ones coming up the Thames right now."

Harry frowned, "Why?"

This set the Minister back, he hadn't thought it of, reflectively that should've been his first question - they were creatures of habit, almost hermit like keeping to their domains. Why would one suddenly up and come to one of the most inhabited cities in the world?

Now that he thought about it, the timing was conspicious; just as their about to pinpoint the location of a Death Eater resurgency - a fucking_ leviathan_ shows up at their front door? No, it had to be a trick.

"Your right, I do need your help" he walked back into the Office. "Myers!"

"Yes, Minister?" he trekked forward uneasily.

"If we pull units back to the London right now, where does that leave us weakest on the Border?" he glanced at the map, and the two men followed.

"Well, at Harwich Port ; the Ward Crossing only has ten wands now, if we pull back they'd be left with three."

"Not enough to hold against a resurgency attack of twenty-five without backup" he stated mostly to himself. He tapped his foot against the desk in frustration, "Alright here's the play - Myers take two hundred wands to the Oil Depot, but don't pull back any of the Border Patrol - cancel last message. I'll take the X and Y from Mysteries to Harwich- "

"But- " Myers sideways glanced at Harry, and he cut him off.

"Don't wanna fucking hear it, Commander!" Kingsley growled, and he nodded too quickly. "Get to it!" Myers dashed away to the MLE Command table in fear; and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Bloody useless," he answered, then let a devilsh smirk wipe across his face "You up for another adventure Potter?"

He gave a feral smile, "Always".

* * *

-_—_-

\/

A/N: Well that ends this chapter, I'll post another soon - Imma stick to this back and forth perspective of Daphne vs Harry for a little while simply because I think it adds to the story better than simply point of view. Let me know what you think as always!


End file.
